Meant to Be (Revised Version)
by xJordanKayX
Summary: Childhood best friends Misty Day and Cordelia Goode attend Ms Robichaux for exceptional young ladies together. Between leaning to control their powers and prepare for life, they also have to face their growing and changing feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

hello my lovelys,

I am putting this story back up as a revided and longer version spanning their whole two years at Ms Robichaux, which had been my original plan. Following wuth a probable sequel leading up to and following the events of coven and/or apocalypse.

For the people who have already read the first version of this story, this will, at least for the first 4 chapters, be essentially the same story, but I have gone over the chapters and made them longer, better and went over grammar and stuff. After that, I will be using the remaining 4 chapters in here, too in the same manner, but there will be new chapters in between and after.

Please also note, that the rating might be subject to change in later chapters, but I frankly haven't made my mind up about that yet. Suggestions are always welcome :)

I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think further down the line.

Chapter 1 will be up right away, so stay tuned!

Love,

Jordan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I - VI

The blonde has absolutely no idea where she is. The streets are wider and the houses bigger and more glamorous than on her side of town. And a lot more intimidating.

Her mother is a few houses down the street, at her weekly Bible Class she drags her daughter to every time, even though the child is still too young to actually partake in it. But when the little girl turns around, she dejectedly has to admit, that it is rather a house a few streets down.

She has absolutely no idea where she is or how to get back.

It is the first time she has ever ventured this far. Normally she is satisfied with the swing set, hidden behind some bushes and trees that are in dire need of trimming and away from the window her mother could spot her through. While the adults are hosting their sessions in the spacious kitchen of the town house, the few children that get brought along are set up in the living room, their own bibles or church related coloring books in front of them, and those are the days the little girl still isn't too fond of, but she stays indoors, because at least she has something to do or someone to talk to.

Mostly though, her mother is the only one accompanied by her daughter, and so she sneaks out the house as soon as the adults are completely immersed in their passages. The woman hosting Bible Class has no children of her own as far as the little blonde could tell, and so she has no idea why there is an old, abandoned swing set in the backyard, but on most of those days, she's still glad it exists. Today, she feels adventurous however, and the swing set has been covered in spider webs and unruly vines anyway. So she's decided to explore the immediate neighborhood, and unfortunately ended up much further from where she had intended to be.

It is rather ironic, how easily she manages to slip out of the house and the normally watchful eyes of her mother who prides herself on her perfect child raising abilities. If she only knew, how often the girl spends Bible Class outside, counting clouds and passing birds, only sneaking back in, when she is sure they are about to break off.

She never had a soft spot for God or Jesus and all the miracle stories her mother had cited as bed time stories for as long as she can remember. She just doesn't believe in what her mother believes in, has of course never told the woman that, which is why she knows her mother will make her participate in their sessions as soon as she's ten and old enough to be allowed to. She's dreaded that days ever since she had realized it. And since she found out she could move things with her mind at sheer will, she is afraid of spending her day in the company of a dozen witchcraft condemning Bible fanatics. She had heard too many of the stories to know what's going to happen if they ever found out. Of burnings and hangings and witch hunts and the last thing she ever wants to do, is experience any of those things. That's something even her six years old brain can fathom quite clearly.

She rakes her hands through her dirty blonde locks, turning on the spot once, twice, hoping to see anything that would help her remember where she's supposed to have come from.

She doesn't and a sigh escapes her when she realizes that she might not make it back before her mother finds out she's gone. It's not a situation she particularly wants to witness.

Two cars honk at her when she stops in the middle of the street and stomps her foot in frustration. She's not used to this much hassle – where she comes from she sees most people walking to the bus stop instead of driving their own car all the time. The majority of her time is spent in her backyard anyway, that connects to a larger forest where her mother likes to teach her different animals and plants. It's not that she doesn't like the time she spends with her mother outside, but, almost getting run over by a car, makes the girl wonder if their time hadn't been better spent actually preparing her for life outside the confines of her home and school.

Sheepishly apologizing to the driver of one of the cars, the girl comes to a halt in front of a beautiful white two story building, complete with a big front yard, surrounded by a large green hedge and an ornate entry Gate. She doesn't think she's even seen a house so glamorous before. She pauses for a moment on the sidewalk, gawking at the building's exterior in awe, before she pushes open the heavy Iron Gate and steps through.

Her clear and only intention was to ring the doorbell and to ask if they, by any chance, know of any Bible Class around here. All she knows is how the house looks, if she walked by it, she would recognized it immediately, but sadly she has no idea whatsoever on which street it is located or who it belongs to.

That intention however, wavers quickly, as she spots all the interesting toys and dolls littering the lawn. Most of them she has never seen.

One arrangement in particular catches her eye; somewhere in the back stands a red plastic table, lined with five matching plastic chairs, four of them occupied with plastic dolls that seem to be drinking tea out of plastic cups. The last remaining chair is probably reserved for the girl all this belongs to. Walking over, she takes one of the dolls out of its chair, inspecting it more closely. She's begged her mother for a doll for over a year now.

The only thing her backyard has is an old, pretty rotten tree where her father had put up a self made swing. But even for that, she had to beg and plead for a good few months until her parents finally caved and gifted her the makeshift swing set for her sixth birthday.

The house, her room in particular, doesn't look much different. Her mother is of the opinion, that girls her age don't need to play with dolls and toys, but rather learn the ways of the Bible and how to behave like a lady. The little girl hates both of it. Why can't she be a lady and still pretend to have tea parties or babysitter duties with her pretty dolls?!

"Hey! What are you doing?" comes a timid voice behind her suddenly. It's not hostile, but rather curious. It's probably not every day, that a little girl just walks into a strangers frontyard to admire things that don't belong to her.

Turning around she is faced with a beautiful brown eyed blonde around her age. She's a little shorter than herself but, she suspects, at least a few months older, too. Her skirt is a bright yellow, the matching shirt adorned with red roses. Her feet are bare, with nails painted in a dark crimson color that match her finger nails. The wild blonde feels suddenly under-dressed in her black sandals and black flowing dress, her hair unkempt and falling in unruly waves around her face.

"Nothing" she answers and, doll still clutched to her chest, walks in the other girl's direction. "She is pretty"

That's when the smaller blonde notices her doll and all the niceness from before is gone from her appearance. With a few steps, the girls stand face to face. "That's my doll. Give it back!" leaves small lips angrily.

"But I like her" comes the instant reply. She has no idea where is had come from, she has no intention of stealing anything, no doll no nothing, from the other girl, but something in the blonde's anger had set off hers as well.

"Give. It. Back." And with one quick motion the doll is back in its owner's arms, which promptly turns and stalks back over to the swing set she's come from. Not another glance is spared over her shoulder, and the wild blonde just stands there for a moment, clenching her fingers into fists. She's normally not the aggressive type, but she hasn't done anything to the other girl and still she's been met with nothing but hostility. And she does not like it one bit.

"NO!" the taller girl exclaims, more to annoy the other girl than out of serious want for that doll and both kids watch, as it lifts itself in the air and levitates across the lawn. About halfway over, it comes to an abrupt stop, hovering on the spot for a long moment, before moving back in the direction it came from. They stare at each other in surprise, they don't really know anyone else who can do that, too. In their moment of awe the doll has come to a standstill in midair, almost dropping to the ground when both girls' attention wavered form their task a bit. Then the doll is suddenly in motion again. For a long time, both girls are fighting over the doll without lifting a finger, standing almost on opposite sides of the big front yard.

"Stop it" the smaller girl cries.

" _You_ stop it" the taller girl shoots right back.

"Both of you, stop it!" A third voice sounds from the front steps. "Are you out of your minds?" The toy hits the ground with a thud, both girls looking rather ashamed, studying their shoes. "Using your magic out in the open, where everyone can see you. How often did I tell you not to do that, Delia?!"

"I'm sorry mother" the girl in question bravely hefts her gaze onto the adult. She looks scared, but not enough so to have anyone think it's the first time the adult had snapped at her like that. "She try steal my doll" she mumbles on, pointing her head over at the other blonde.

"No, I don't" she starts to defend herself rather loudly. This is the girl's – Delia's- mother after all, of course she would believe her daughter. That's why she has to get her version of events out in the open as fast as possible. But she is cut off by the woman.

"Of course you didn't" There is no trace of sarcasm in her voice. "My daughter has way too much imagination. Tell her you're sorry, Cordelia!" The wild blonde just looks on in amazed shock.

"But…" It's a feeble attempt to get a word of her own into the conversation, but, she too, is immediately interrupted by the adult.

"No buts, Delia. Do it" Her mother is firm and if they hadn't just been berated for using magic in public, both girls are sure she would use it to force Delia to apologize. It actually scares them both into retreating a step or two.

"I'm sorry" but she doesn't look at the girl that somehow now stands right beside her. Her mother doesn't even acknowledge the apology, but rather stares at her daughter disapprovingly for another long moment.

"Now," Delia's mother turns her attention back onto the stranger then, sounding pretty annoyed for having to deal with this. "What's your name? I'm gonna have your parents pick you up and deal with you."

The girl pales immediately, near tears. "I'm Misty, but please don't tell my mommy."

Delia's mother scoffs and Misty has a bout of sympathy for the other girl. She thought her mother was bad, but she has a feeling Cordelia is dealing with way worse. "Maybe you should have thought about this before flaunting your Powers around here"

"They not know I do that. Please" Misty's wild blue eyes wander from Delia to her mother and back, frantically. "I think they hurt me" she almost cries.

The comforting hand on her shoulder is the last thing she had expected, but then Cordelia wraps the crying girl in her arms and into a hug. "Why would they do that?" Misty returns the hug immediately, clinging to the other blonde almost desperately.

"I 'spose be at Bible Class right now" Misty answers sheepishly, mumbling her answer into the other girl's shoulder.

"Then you probably should be two streets down at Mrs Henderson's instead of my front yard. What are you doing here?" Now Fiona is starting to get angry. She hates those Bible freaks and their shitty morale and views on everything not catholic or easily explainable, and if that little girl knows that Delia has Powers, it is only a matter of time until everyone knows about them.

Of course _now_ her daughter seems to have found a liking to the other girl. That is just so typical; almost everything Delia does is just to spite her mother. Of course, she may have deserved it just that little bit, but that is the last thing Fiona would ever admit to.

"I'm afraid of them" Misty repeats "Mommy say witches are burned at the stake" she pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts "I got lost and I want to ask to get back. Please don't let them set me on fire. Please, please, please!" she is shivering now, and Delia pulls her close, sheltering her from the cold that isn't there. The look in Fiona's eyes is enough to send a shiver down Cordelia's spine, too.

"Oh, stop crying! I won't tell your folks" Fiona may not be the most compassionate person and quite frankly a pretty shitty mother, but she is definitively not, in no way, letting a six year old girl be burned at the stake.

Her words bring a little smile on the young girl's face and she couldn't stop thanking the woman enough. She's not afraid anymore, but rather excited to have found more people that seem to be like her. She's not so sure about the girl's mother, but maybe she and Delia could be friends some day and that the shorter blonde would be willing to help her understand what she is and what she can do.

Cordelia pulls back out off their embrace a minute later, looking Misty over to see if the girl can be seen in public, then she announces "Come on, I show you back"

A quick questioning look to her mother and a nod on Fiona's part later, the girls are on their way down the street, where Misty has come from earlier.

They walk hand in hand, Delia's doll in Misty's arms. The smaller girl has picked it up and shoved it at Misty just before they left the property. They both don't hold a grudge for very long - unless Delia is angry at her mother.

"Why you leave Bible Class?" Delia asks curiously.

"I get bored" Misty shrugs "I always leave"

That makes Delia laugh.

"You have Powers, too" It's an observation, nothing more. No question, because she has seen Delia use them; no judgment, because she has them as well.

"My family are witches" Delia whispers back. It's pretty unlikely that people overhearing them would take two six year olds saying they are witches seriously – but her mother taught her to be careful. "Mother is a leader or something, I not see her much" Misty recognizes, that her new friend doesn't sound too sad about that fact.

"I'm so sorry for taking your doll. I think you want to play" She changes the topic and, suddenly her shoes are more interesting than the conversation. She's still ashamed for how she'd behaved and for how she had lost her temper and used her powers in front of Delia. She was lucky it had been Cordelia and her mother who had caught her using magic, and not someone who didn't understand or didn't know about witchcraft being real.

"I'm sorry for saying you steal it" Delia squeezes their still joined hands. She's ashamed, too. She's been taught to be careful and to not use her magic in the open or in front of stranger. She's also been taught to be nice and polite to people, and not to fight with strangers over stupid things.

Then she suddenly stops. "It's over there. Mother don't want me to go there"

Misty turns, recognizing the house she'd snuck out off two hours prior. It's located at the end of the short street and she can see, that nobody is looking for her yet. She still has about ten more minutes to sneak back in. "Thank you" She gives their hands another squeeze, before letting go. Then she hands the doll back, but Delia wouldn't take it.

"You have it" She has more than enough dolls and toys to play with, something she would later find to have been a pretty clever way for her mother not to have to spend all that much time with the girl. And Misty seemed to have fallen in love with the doll.

"My mama don't let me keep it" the girl replies sadly.

"Then you play with it when you come over"

Misty leans forward to kiss her new friend on the cheek and, with a smile and a wave, bundles down the street.

It's the start of a wonderful friendship, however odd it started, and for the next few weeks, Delia picks Misty up in front of the house and walks her back every Wednesday afternoon. It takes Misty a while to be brave enough to tell her parents about her new friend and to ask if she can spend an afternoon playing with the girl, but after a long pleading and begging session, their play dates expand to almost every afternoon after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II - X**

Her freshly showered blonde hair is nowhere to be found as she fumbles her fingers through it. Instead, she finds a dirty mess of brown mud, gluing the normally neat stands together into one big clot. The girl sitting beside her on the forgotten tree stump doesn't look any better.

Her mother is going to kill them, but then again, with a bit of luck, Fiona would be too wasted to recognize the mess in the backyard. It wouldn't be the first time she just didn't care enough about her daughter and her friend that they got away with something like that.

Where, as a little girl, Cordelia was naive enough to think her mother is busy with being the Supreme all the time, she'd figured out a while ago, that leading their coven had very little to do with the fact that Fiona Goode is almost never around. It stings to know, that your mother doesn't like you, probably doesn't even really want to have her, but it's her reality and she has made piece with it as good as possible. At least now, she has Misty to keep her company.

Before they had met four years ago, both the girls had been outcasts. Misty had spent the majority of her time at home, being forbidden to go out and play with other kids, which had made it rather difficult to make friends in school or anywhere else. Fear of her powers being discovered had played a big part in the girl's reluctance to try hard to fit in with the others.

Cordelia, on the other hand, had never really tried to make friends in the first place. The absence of her own mother had put a lasting impact on the little girl and she had found it hard to trust someone with her life. She couldn't even tell anyone why she's home alone most of the time. And when she had found out, that it's not duty to their coven that kept Fiona from her daughter, but simple dislike of her own flesh and blood, she had had Misty to console her and that had been enough ever since.

"Maybe we should clean this up before we change" Misty suggests, prying mud off her clothes and out off her blonde locks. It's already drying in her hair, and she thinks about chopping it off completely, instead of undergoing the torture of washing it out. "And before your mother gets here" They actually have no idea when the adult intends to make an appearance – neither where she'd headed off to earlier – but the children have nothing to eat in the house, so they hope she will at least be by for dinner. Or drop something off, it doesn't matter.

"Probably, yeah" Delia agrees, though making no attempt to actually get up. After another minute of silent appraisal of their work, the taller girl pulls her friend by her hands off the stump. Losing her footing on the slippery surface of what used to be a neatly gardened lawn, the girls stumble, giggling, onto the floor.

"Shit" Delia mumbles, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. They tried hard not to completely destroy their clothes. It was one thing to have a shower and be presentably clean when Fiona arrived home, but neither of the two ten-year-olds know how to operate a washing machine and they probably don't have enough time anyway. Seems like Delia is getting another lecture on how to behave like a lady and, maybe finally a lesson on how to wash her own clothes. It _would_ make those things easier to hide.

"What's done is done" the other witch too casually remarks, before planting a mischievous smirk on her face and dumping a handful of mud right onto her friend's head. Delia squeals from the sudden coldness and wriggles out of the grip Misty still has on her from their fall.

"You are so gonna pay for that" Delia declares, scooping more of the clay up and decorating a squirming 10 year old's face with it. Lips pursed, Misty lets out a disgusted 'eww', as the mud reaches her mouth and she almost touches it with her tongue.

The next heap lands square on the smaller girl's chest, most likely ruining her white top forever, the proud grin on Misty's face indicating she doesn't really care all that much. It's one of the clothes she can't borrow because it doesn't fit her; neither in size nor in style, and so she hates that thing anyway. Another high pitched squeal lets Misty know, that the cold dirt reached its intended target under the other girl's clothes.

With a strength neither of them had anticipated, Delia flips Misty onto her back, straddling the girl and pushing her flat onto the dirty ground. That day is the last one her black flowing dress would participate in. Delia doesn't mind, because as much as Misty doesn't like Cordelia 's bright and flowery clothes, the smaller blonde hates her friend being dressed in almost nothing else than dark colors. A gentle shove pushes Delia off of Misty and the two girls find themselves lying side by side, covered in mud.

The taller girl is the first one to outright laugh, though it doesn't take long for Delia to join in.

When a car comes to a stop in front of their heavy, fancy Iron Gate entrance, the laughter dies down just as immediate as it had started. They wait patiently, with bated breath and not moving a muscle. If Fiona caught them behaving like little kids and ruining their garden, then she could as well berate them in the middle of their mischief.

They hear the sound of the Gate rattling and a car door slamming shut again, before said car drives off again.

Both girls let out a sight of relieve. Misty may not be Delia's sister, but that does not stop Fiona from treating her as such when they get into trouble (which admittedly was rather often in the last four years). Since, in plenty of those occasions magic had been involved, the adult refrained from retelling what they'd done to Misty's parents but rather took the honor into her own hands and berated the children. It still surprises them that Delia never ended up with even the threat of being grounded, no matter what they had been up to. But then again, when Misty doesn't come around practically every day, Fiona would have to spend more time with her daughter herself. Still, the girls try to make the most of their mess when they know Fiona is out for a good amount of time and they have everything cleaned up before the adult returns home.

This time however, they actually get up to clean, the shock of almost being caught driving them to work. Rake and shovel in hand, they try to flatten and restore the ground into its former state. If Fiona bothered to look, she would find, that this particular part of the garden had left "its former state" months ago, but they couldn't risk it. It's a great way to spent the afternoon, the two blondes have found a few months ago, flooding the old flowerbed and playing in the self created mud. And even though the flowerbed hasn't seen any actual flowers for almost as long as Cordelia can remember, it's probably not a good idea to leave it all out in the open and have a drunk or hungover or just annoyed Fiona stumble upon it one day.

When the last flower pot is back in its place, lining their play ground just perfectly enough that you don't see it unless you actually work at the flowers, they look at their work one last time. Satisfied with the outcome, they return the tools to the shed and hurriedly make their way up the front steps. They take their respective pair of slippers from the fancy bench next to the front door and slip into them, because they'd learned the hard way to not leave dirty footprints on the white tiled floor. Also it would kind of defeat the purpose of sneaking around so Fiona wouldn't notice what they'd done.

Delia makes a beeline straight for the upstairs bathroom, careful not to lose too much mud along the way, while Misty tries to break off in the other direction once they reach the landing on the top floor. Delia grabs her hand and pulls her with her in the direction of the bathroom when she realizes Misty intents to wait until Cordelia is finished in the shower. With no idea when Fiona will be back home, Cordelia doesn't think it's a very good idea to have one of them sit around, dirty and muddy, for any longer than strictly necessary. She has no issues with sharing a shower, which can't be said for Misty however.

"I'll be just.." while Delia charges into the room, turning on the shower faucet to let the water heat up, Misty stops outside the door awkwardly. She gestures vaguely with her hands, because she honestly has no idea herself what she is going to say or do, but Delia catches her hand in hers again, mid-air, and drags her into the bathroom.

"We do so not have time for separate showers." she says, closing the door behind them and turning the lock "Don't be such a baby" The smaller girl starts to undress, laughing at her friend who does everything to look everywhere except the other girl. "Come on, you can't shower with all those clothes on"

Misty is still uncomfortable as she too, gets rid of her clothes and steps under the hot spray Delia is already occupying. She is just not used to this much openness. Her mother always tells her it is a sin to look at other's bodies; she isn't even allowed to change in the same room as her cousins. But as the hot water cascades down her face, taking with it the dirt and mud Delia had put there before, she starts to relax.

They are the best of friends and they are ten years old for god's sake. What does it matter?! She wouldn't have to tell her mother, anyway. Just like she keeps her sinful witchcraft a secret from her mother – or the fact, that she's sharing a bed with her best friend whenever she stays the night.

"Your face is still dirty" she says, when she finally opens her eyes and looks at her smiling friend's face. She doesn't dare looking anywhere else for fear of making the situation uncomfortable again. "Like here" she indicates in the general direction of the other girl's left cheek and, when Delia opens _her_ eyes, Misty redirects the flowing water with her palms, splashing right into dark orbs. The tall blonde laughs, while Delia screws her eyes shut again, pushing at the closed lids with her fingers to get the water out.

"I don't even know why I like you" the older of the two girls pouts, preparing to give as good as she got.

Misty catches her wrists and, dramatically holds them in the air between them "We do so not have time for this" she mocks her pouting friend "Don't be such a baby"

"See, I hate you" Delia says, rinsing the last of the shampoo out off her hair. It's not lost on her, that those are the exact words she had used on Misty before.

Misty reaches over to turn off the hot water when she has finally managed to work her fingers through her unruly hair enough to be certain that there is no left over suds. Cordelia is already wrapped up in a big fluffy towel when Misty steps out off the shower stall. She hands her friend a matching one.

Then they make their way hurriedly down the hall and into the shorter girl's bedroom. She rummages through a box in the back of the closet and produces a large plastic bag, filled with clothes that the girl either doesn't wear anymore or look similar to the ones they just discarded. Their dirty clothes join them before she hides the bag again. She has no idea what she is going to do with them – probably throw them out with the rest of the pile – since the last thing she wants right now is trouble with her mother. She has enough of that just for existing.

Hastily throwing on some clothes, they hope it isn't too obvious that they just had a shower in the middle of the day. Misty staying over as much as she does, the girl has her own clothes in Delia's closet, which makes it easier to justify the different clothes from this morning. On the other hand, the girls are not even sure Fiona noticed what they had on this morning and what not.

Back in the bathroom, Cordelia blow-dries her hair, while Misty towel dries it as good as possible and then tries to pull a brush through. With a huff of frustration she gives up pretty soon. She is startled when her friend takes the hair brush from her fingers, pulls it through her own hair, before tugging the girl over to the tub and gently pushes her down to sit on the edge. With a smile, she complies and, in no time Delia manages to tame the wild mane of hair.

"Delia, Misty, dinner is ready" They hear from the front hall, as soon as they open the door to the bathroom again. Followed by a muttered curse and a shout of "Why can't you keep an eye on that damn cat of yours?"

"Don't let it outside" both girls shout down the stairs simultaneously, panic in their voices. Misty had found the animal about a year ago with a broken leg and malnourished and had taken it to Fiona to ask if she could help it. The adult had refused to use magic on a broken animal's leg, but had reluctantly agreed for the cat to stay with them if the girls would look after it and she wouldn't have to take care of anything. They don't know what it had been before moving in with Cordelia, but since then it has been strictly an indoor cat, and they really want it to stay that way. Who knows what could happen to it outside in the streets.

Skipping down the stairs as fast as possible, their sock clad feet come to a skittering stop in the kitchen doorway, where Fiona is already laying out the various Chinese take-out containers she'd purchased. Fiona had bought all their favourite food from that place just down the street both of them had seen from the inside only once. Delia does have the strange suspicion, that her mother memorized Misty's favourite foods and drinks for the simple purpose of keeping her around more often. It is easier to justify leaving your kid home alone for most of the day, when they actually _aren't_ alone.

In the four years Misty and Delia had become friends, the tall blonde hasn't seen all that much of her best friend's mother.

She would come by almost every day after school and most times stay till after dinner, on the weekends she mostly never left at all. Breakfast and dinner are normally the only actual times she would get a glimpse of Fiona, but as she had learned over the last four years, it had nothing to do with her personally – she would leave her daughter alone whether or not Misty was around.

Misty would sneak out of Bible Class her mother is still making her go to and sneak back in just before they are finished. When the door would open and Misty'd leave the Henderson's house, she would greet a waiting Delia cheerfully, never letting on, that they arrived together not five minutes earlier.

On Fridays, Delia actually had to spend time with her mother, since the woman insists on teaching her daughter Latin. It is a pretty useful task, considering most of their witchcraft spells are drafted in that language, but it limited the time the children could have fun together, which annoyed them to no end. So, Fridays are the days Misty rings the doorbell at eight in the evening, ready for some fun and a sleepover that'll last until Sunday evening.

They had met at Misty's once or twice, primarily to introduce the girl their daughter is spending all her time with to Misty's parents. Fiona had even joined them that first time. She needed to know the parents of her daughter's best friend. She spun some tales about how they were perfectly fine and looked after at their house and how much she loved having Misty around. Even with six, they were smart enough to hold their tongues and not mention that they could count the occasions Fiona had spent with them on one hand. This friendship benefited Fiona as much as it did the girls.

Since most of their fun ended up with the accidental or not so accidental use of magic, they soon discovered, that Misty's house wasn't really the best place for them to wreak havoc. The fact, that Misty's mother still wasn't all that sold on the idea of her daughter actually playing and having fun instead of being a lady, made their days at the Day's house rather boring, too.

Misty had heard her parents argue this one night, after they had been introduced to a very well behaved Cordelia, and though she's still not allowed toys or dolls in the house, her mother had relented to the fact that she still had Fridays to teach her daughter good manners.

When they turn around in the kitchen doorway, they see the front door wide open and no sign of any cat anywhere. Both girls sprint towards the open door and the adjoining front yard without skipping a beat, shouting and looking for their cat. Misty is the first one who spots the lifeless body of what used to be their energetic little pet outside the iron gate. There's not a single car around at the moment, but that's exactly what must have clipped their little four-legged friend.

Cordelia arrives a crying Misty, hunched over the animal, just seconds later, tears streaming down her own cheeks. The two girls kneel in the middle of the street, Misty wrapped in Delia's arms, while the wild blonde reaches out to touch the still warm body before them. And then it's neither of them who realizes the slowly wiggling tail, but Fiona who had come up behind them, in a sudden and rare bout of compassion.

"Damn, get that cat off the street" she demands, more harshly than she had intended and before any of the girls can even move a single muscle, Fiona has the waking cat in her arms and has disappeared back onto their property. "Which one of you touched her?"

By the time Misty and Cordelia have closed the front gate behind them and had joined Fiona in the front yard, there is no sign of a dead animal, but a rather enthusiastic little fur ball brushing around their ankles. "But, she wasn't breathing" Delia whispers, in awe, following the cat with her eyes.

"Which one of you touched her?" Fiona asks again, softer this time, and the children finally acknowledge her.

"I did" Misty admits sheepishly, afraid she's done something wrong or bad. But the actual smile on Fiona's face calms her instantly. She thinks it's the first time she's actually seen the woman not frown at them.

"Well, it seems like you found your primary power"

"Wait, you mean...?" she doesn't know how to end her sentence, but she squeezes Cordelia's hand in hers, picking up the cat with her other one. "Cool" she breathes against the animal's head, when she catches Fiona nod once in confirmation.

"But don't do that again outside this house" And then the adult is gone, on her way back to the kitchen, shouting after the girls to hurry before their dinner got cold.

A few minutes later, they find themselves around the table, a very alive cat chasing a ball of yarn across the floor, passing around take-out containers. Fiona actually tries to make small talk, pretends to be interested in her daughter's life – asks how their day had been; what they did; if Misty is staying the weekend like always; if they need anything.

They know, they would probably spend the weekend alone, this just confirms it. The children ask for actual food, and, after a look shared between the girls, they blurt out simultaneously that, what's really missing, is chocolate. Fiona shakes her head, even manages a small smile at their antics and promises to make a shopping trip after dinner.

When Fiona leaves an hour later, both girls know, they won't see her until Sunday.

* * *

For the people who know my original version of this chapter, you should have noticed that I included Misty finding out she's a necromancer this time around. This was supposed to be in the original version, too, but I had problems writing that story back then and so I skipped it... now that I am reviving this, I will be adding more of my original ideas into the already existing chapters, too, so I would suggest not skipping them.

Also, I decided to go with my original plan of Misty and Delia not having any friends to speak of, which I think fits better with the chapters in which they start at Ms. Robichaux's


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III – XIII**

 _She remembers how she used to hate math class with all her being. She's still, and will never be, an actual fan, but she comes to find recently, that_ hate _is a bit strong a word. Especially, since it strongly concerns the hour she spends in math class, and not the subject itself. She still doesn't like that._

 _She doesn't hate school in general, and she's not bad at it either. Moreover, it gives her a reason not to be home and alone. Here, she has one or two people she's not friends with, but is friendly enough, that sometimes she's not completely alone eating lunch, but even having no friends at school is better than siting at home and waiting for your mother to maybe acknowledge your presence for a few minutes. And when Fiona does, acknowledge her, there's still the possibility of being criticized and put down, instead of an actual polite conversation. They have this, every once in a while, but since it's way more uncommon than the criticizing, Cordelia doesn't wanna take a chance when she can avoid it._

 _Of course, she has Misty now, so it's not as bad as it used to be, when she had been too young for school and the babysitters have had the sole purpose of being in the house, ignoring her just as much as her mother normally did. But Misty has her own life, her own school, which means a day not spend in school still means a lonely day at home for Cordelia._

 _So she used to get through math class solely on her ability to sneak glances at her neighbor's sheets and, in very recent months, she might have even cast a little spell or two, to help her read the quiz answers right from her teacher's mind._

 _She used to have absolutely no idea what her teacher was saying because she can't understand the logic behind it._

 _Now, however, she has no idea, because she stopped listening. She's preoccupied with staring at the back of the boy in front of her. He'd transferred to her school three weeks ago and, suddenly, math didn't seem so horrible anymore. Her mind provides her with images in which she isn't too chicken to finally go up and talk to him, to have an actual conversation, instead of the shy hello she manages when he takes his seat in front of her._

 _She makes it a habit of being in class before he is, just so he has to look at her, however briefly, while walking to his seat and that's when she exchanges the only words with him, she probably ever will. She's sure he's only doing it to be polite, because he can't pretend he didn't see her when he's walking straight towards her, and so she needs to be the first one in class. If he's there before her, he would just rummage through his backpack or arrange some things on his desk and simply don't notice her and she would never be brae enough to make the first move._

 _It's her first crush, she just recently overcame the stage in her life where boys were nothing but_ eww _, and it scared her at first. She'd talked to Misty about it at length and she'd even dared to ask her mother about the strange things she's feeling and though the woman wasn't that much of a help (She'd told her to get used to it and then left the girls alone for the weekend), she's not afraid anymore. She thinks she could even get to like it._

 _When the bell rings, she packs up her things slowly, she knows he's turning around every day to get his bag from the back of his chair. She can already picture his brown eyes, almost hidden by a few locks of dark hair that fall into it, and the light smile he sends her (even though Cordelia has to admit, she's not so sure anymore if this is an actual occurrence or something her mind had made up). Today is no different, but when the boy faces her, it's not the boy anymore._

 _She's staring at the beautiful face of her best friend, who smiles down at her gently._

Cordelia wakes to noises in front of the house. Her bedroom faces the front yard, and it's not the first time people woke her by standing on their doorstep. Normally, she's pretty annoyed by that, but today she finds herself rather glad for the interruption of her dream.

She's not sure what to think. She's dreamed about that particular situation a handful of times already, not much, but it's still not new to wake up with a dream about that boy fading in her mind. The fact, that he turned into her best friend, a girl, confuses her to no end, though. She would like to ask someone what that means, but her mother doesn't care enough and Misty is definitively the wrong person to talk to.

That's new, too. In the last seven years there was nothing Delia hadn't told Misty – or couldn't tell her. Last month, when the girl had her very first period, the first person she went to had been her friend. And only after she couldn't really help Cordelia out there, had the other girl reluctantly turned to her mother for help. Then she had shared what Fiona told her with Misty, because she knew the taller blonde couldn't talk to her own mother when the time came.

When Fiona had overheard that conversation, she told the girls that this is not really a topic you are supposed to converse over just for the joy of it (she'd said it's way too personal) but Delia hadn't cared. She's glad to have someone with whom she can talk about _everything_ – no matter how personal or maybe even inappropriate it was.

So what is she going to do now? She has no other friends, at least none she really wants to reveal this to. Misty is her only real friend, and the two girls at school who are sometimes friendly towards her are definitely not involved enough in her life to be privileged to this conversation.

Yes, Misty will hear about this dream, and as soon as possible, but only until the point where her own face started to appear. Cordelia can improvise and lie around that, no problem. And Misty would be so delighted about that development in her crush of that boy.

Everything else, she relents, she has to figure out for herself.

The girl is pulled out of her thoughts, when she hears her mother calling for her. She's genuinely surprised by that. She hadn't known her mother is even home and she honestly hadn't cared last night when she went to bed. After their weekly Latin lessons, Fiona had left under one pretense or the other and Delia had spent the evening eating ice-cream and going to bed way later than she's allowed to on occasions her mother is there to monitor that. Interestingly enough, bedtimes have always been a thing Fiona was adamant about, but in recent years Cordelia came to understand, that with her asleep, Fiona didn't have to interact with her, on the occasions she's actually home in the evenings.

She pushes back the covers with a sigh, swings her legs over the edge of her bed and stretches her still tired muscles. A glance at the clock reveals that it's barely seven a.m., and she knows, that the only reason Fiona had opened the door in the first place, was because she just came home herself.

At another shout, she rolls her eyes, but gets up finally. She doesn't have to go far though; the moment she opens her bedroom door, a bunch of wild blonde hair crashes into her. She's about to make a joke about watching where you walk, but is stopped by a strange sound coming from Misty. It sounds suspiciously like sniffling. Looking her friend over carefully, Cordelia can see that the other girl had indeed been crying. Red eyes, wet cheeks, and that awful sniffling sound – all the indications are right there.

Taking the girl's hand, Delia drags her back into the room, closing the door with her foot while turning around and pushing her down to sit on the bed. She takes a seat beside her and envelops Misty in a tight hug. The girl cries into her friend's shoulder.

Delia's curious, but she doesn't want to push and so she just silently comforts Misty, tightening her hold ever so often, to let the other girl know she's there for her. Her patience is rewarded ten minutes later, when Misty pulls back and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. She doesn't care, she has enough clothes of her own in Delia's closet, that she's just gonna change later.

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early" she says, gets up from the bed. She makes her way over to Cordelia's closet and pulls out one of her own shirts. "Your mother probably hates me now" The words are mumbled into the fabric she just pulled over her head. Cordelia busies herself with her immaculate nails, because for some reason Misty changing in front of her, after that dream, feels way too much to handle. If she doesn't want this to become awkward real fast, she needs to figure out what the hell's going on even sooner.

"Don't worry, she just got home herself. And she hates everyone." The blonde tries some humor to cheer Misty up, before she just has to ask what she's doing here. There is a tiny shimmer of a smile on Misty's lips and, even though it's not a complete happy face yet, Cordelia counts this as a win.

In the last seven years nothing really changed and – if so – their friendship only grew stronger. Every day, they went to school, did their homework and then met at Delia's. The fact, that there were no real other friends to steal any of their time together, for neither of them, had only intensified their bond. There had been the odd birthday party invitation one of them received, probably more out of pity or whatever, they couldn't get out off, but that was essentially the only time they had really spent apart over the years.

Friday's were still reserved for Latin lessons with Fiona and Bible lessons with Misty's mother, though fortunately the girl had managed to talk her mother out of Bible Class just a few weeks ago. She's been showing up to that freak show once a week for the last three years, and it was the most boring shit she ever had to endure. As soon as she had turned ten, her mother had made her participate, and gone were the days Misty would sneak out to play with Cordelia.

So Cordelia had talked her mother into holding Latin Lessons earlier, while Misty was otherwise occupied and so she could still pick her friend up from Bible Class, because Misty would still come by Friday evening for sleepovers.

This week, Misty's mother had insisted that the girl stay home after lessons, because they had something important to discuss and, as much as she didn't want to, she had relented and told Delia she would be by around ten on Saturday. No matter what her parents had to say to her, she knew, she either wouldn't like it or just didn't care.

As it turns out, it is the former.

"We're moving" She grabs a handful of tissues from the vanity, because she can feel the tears coming again. "My daddy's got a new job offer and it makes more money, so he's taking it" She is engulfed in another hug as Delia folds her arms around the taller blonde's waist.

"When are you leaving?" They won't be moving far. This is nothing serious. They will still get to spend a lot of time together. If she's not in reaching distance for daily visits, there's still the weekend. And holidays.

"Saturday, so I have enough time to get around before the new school year starts." She buries her face in Cordelia's shoulder, lets the few tears that threaten to escape roll down her cheeks. This is goodbye – she knows it and, deep down, Delia does, too. "Delia, this is not like I'm moving to another street. We won't see each other anymore"

"But you can't leave" They are both crying now. They can't do this. They are like family – they _are_ family – and though there are ways and methods of keeping in touch even when not in the same state, they just can't do this. The last seven years have been the best years of their lives. Without Misty, Delia has no one to talk to about her magic or use magic with – and vice versa. They need each other in more ways than they had ever imagined.

"I have to"

"Why don't you stay here?" Delia has to say something. It's barely audible through her tears but she needs to fill the silence that fills the room.

"I'm thirteen, Delia" the girl laughs. "I can't stay alone in another state" Misty does in no way want to move anywhere, much less anywhere away from her best friend, but she has had enough time to process the news and pretend to have made peace with it.

"No, I mean, why don't you stay _here_?!" She doesn't know where that idea came from, but she knows, as soon as it leaves her lips, that she means it. When she had uttered her sentence the first time, it had merely been a way to fill a silence, something to say, that left her lips without even really knowing what she had said. But saying it out loud again, Cordelia feels that this is the only right thing to do. Misty's spending the majority of her time at their house anyway, so what did it matter if she moved in officially?

It's the perfect solution – Misty doesn't want to leave and Delia doesn't want her to.

The wild blonde more than once confessed to her friend, that she doesn't know what she would do if she didn't have Cordelia. The friendship in itself, is of course incredibly important to the both of them, but there's also the fact that they are both witches. No one in Misty's family knows about her Powers and she intends to keep it that way. It is incredibly hard for the girl to hide her magic from her parents at times though, because when she doesn't use it for a while, she just tends to forget, that she has it. More than once objects started to fly through the room when she was thinking about something in particular and she's still afraid of anyone finding out. She can't see herself living with her parents, away from Delia and even Fiona and not let her magic get public notice.

"Honey, your mother would have a fit, and I'm going to school on the other side of town" Misty shrugs, "Besides, my parents would never allow this" She wants to stay, Delia can hear it in her voice and feel it in her body language as the girl leans more heavily against her. Her hair smells like roses and for a moment Cordelia is transported back to her strange dream.

Shaking her head, she gets rid of the images quickly. She doesn't have the time for that. "So you'll change schools, you'll have to do that at your new home anyway" They finally move out of each other's arms, but just long enough to walk back over to the bed and cuddle up against the headboard. "And my mother won't even notice you're here. I'm sure you know that"

She doesn't mention the situation with Misty's parents, because they both know, that this is the least of their problems. It they actually do this, if they get Fiona on board with this, the adult has ways and means to make it happen.

"You will be leaving here in three years, to go to that Boarding School for witches"

"So you come with me" Delia detaches herself from Misty's arms and turns around to look at her friend. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she almost bounces with energy. She can't believe she hasn't thought about this before now. "This will be so amazing. We learn all about our magic and how to use it properly and we are going to be going to the same school"

The girl rambles on for a whole while, as Misty drifts off, lost in the idea of the image Delia is picturing. With a short laugh, Misty leaps forward and throws her arms around her friend's neck. This shuts the shorter girl up effectively.

"You seriously mean that?" Delia nods in reply, her smile hidden in the other girl's hair. When Delia leaps off the bed without warning, they stumble onto the floor and with a lot of laughter Cordelia pulls her friend off the floor and heads out the door with Misty's hand in her own.

Misty is confused, until they come to a stop in front of Fiona's room – then she's just scared. The adult would never hurt any of them, but she's still not pleasant to be around when tired, or drunk, or hung over – or just not in the mood to deal with the children. But Delia knocks without a second thought and doesn't shy away when her mother opens the door and glares at them. The girl's not scared of her mother anymore – at least not as often as she used to be.

Fiona is not really excited about the idea at first, but with some clever prodding and well-thought through arguments on how this would benefit all of them, they don't need that long to sell her the idea. She tells them to get out of her hair and let her sleep for a few hours and promised to have an actual conversation about this. They spend the day camped out in Cordelia's room and when there is a knock on the door four hours later, they can't help but be pleasantly surprised. When Fiona genuinely makes an effort to have this conversation, then this thing is leaning in their favor pretty heavily.

The girls are pretty confident, that this will work out.


End file.
